oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Max Capes
Max Capes & HP Insurance This week we've got several new versions of the max cape making their way into the game as well as Hitpoint insurance in Deadman mode! Let's get into the details... Combination Max Capes It is now possible to combine several best-in-slot capes with the max cape. The following capes can be combined: *Fire cape *Ava's Accumulator *Zamorak cape *Saradomin cape *Guthix cape Combining any of the above capes with the max cape will change the stats of the max cape to be the equivalent of the cape being combined. It will also have the same additional effects as the combined cape. It is possible for us to allow more capes to be combined with the max cape in the future and we feel that the Ardougne cloak may prove to be a popular addition to the above list. Deadman HP Insurance A strange woman named Gelin has appeared in Lumbridge graveyard selling life insurance. For a reasonable price you can insure your hitpoint stat to guarantee that it will not fall below a certain level when you die in Deadman mode. *For 25,000 coins, Gelin will insure your hitpoint stat at level 25. *For 100,000 coins, Gelin will insure your hitpoint stat at level 50. *For 1,000,000 coins, Gelin will insure your hitpoint stat at level 75. These are one-time payments. Once you insure your hitpoint stat at a certain level it will never fall below it. Gelin does not offer refunds for her insurance policies, since she is not intended to act as a coin storage. In other news... Quality of Life/Other updates *Pathfinding from the Lletya fruit tree patch to the bankers is now more reliable. *Unskulled players who are PKed now lose 25% experience in unprotected skills rather than 50% in Deadman mode. *Both Vet'ion and the Kalphite Queen now give slayer experience reflecting the total hitpoints of both forms, rather than just the second. *The Elidinis Statuette in Nardah now restores run energy to 100% in addition to recharging some stats. Bugfixes *A Financial Seer has been spotted in the Neitiznot bank on Deadman worlds. *The Financial Wizard at Port Phasmatys is now wearing a hat so he can be easily identified. *It is no longer possible to left-click attack upon logging in on a slower connection. Attack options now default to hidden until your chosen setting is loaded. *A Varrock achievement diary task (involving chopping Yew trees) has been changed in Deadman mode as it was impossible to complete. *Entering a friend's POH on a Deadman world now triggers the 10 second delay. *You can no longer travel to Zulrah whilst skulled on a deadman world. *The cutscene in Demon Slayer will no longer trigger when skulled on a Deadman world. *All of the Zombies in the Draynor sewer will now count for the Lumbridge & Draynor achievement diary task. *A quick leave option has been added to the Falconry stile. *Wintumber trees and Pet rocks now respond more appropriately when a POH instance changes size. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team